Greg Heffley
'Gregory "Greg" Heffley '''is an American middle school student and protagonist and main character of Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, who is believed to be loosely based on Jeff Kinney. He is an outcast who has, according to him, unreliable friends. He is very concerned about his popularity level and how he looks in public. He absolutely loves video games and slacking off, taking after his older brother Rodrick Heffley. He takes up a lot of traits from Rodrick (like selfishness, being a slacker, etc.) He also has an interest in cartooning and making comics. He is played by Zachary Gordon in all movies (2010-2012). Personality Greg explains throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor (Mr Ira) and Rowley’s comic, which was also Greg's idea, was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. However, Greg is probably good at singing, due to the fact that when he was auditioning for the school play, the drama teacher told him he had a nice soprano (high male) voice, and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his older brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Although he considered as a "Wimp"; he has a problematic behavior in many cases, and he often puts himself and his family into trouble. Typically he is looking to find a scapegoat to blame, and very few times admits being "wrong", but he also seems to feel caring for others and as such is willing to give of himself to people he loves, especially Rodrick. The parents of his best friend, Rowley, believe Greg is a bad influence on their son (mainly Rowley's dad) because he sometimes gets bad grades in school, do not focus on his studies like he's supposed to, and barely listens to his parents. He wants to be famous when he grows up, and imagines it many times. Greg always has a exaggerated thought, being confident of being rich and famous and he also kind of bullies and use Rowley much more than needed, as he often thinks of hurting him and makes him do a lot of his work, like giving him piggy-rides, looking out for dog-poop and complete Greg's english work since Greg is not good at writing in cursive, though Greg believes that he is doing it for a good cause. Although Greg is shown not to be hostile towards Rowley, in Rowley's diary, Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid, Greg can be seen shouting at Rowley for trying out his retainer. Appearance Greg is usually depicted with black shorts, or black pants (sometimes black jeans, or, when he is fantasizing, a black tuxedo) and a white shirt. He is very skinny and does not seem to eat nor work out much. His father has tried to get him to work out and exercise, but he prefers playing video games. His nose is a simple oval while his ears are circled. He also appears to wear contact lenses, which he mentioned in The Third Wheel and The Last Straw, and sometimes his backup glasses. Greg also has a retainer as mentioned in Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid and a headgear as shown in The Ugly Truth. In the movie, he has brown hair and pale white skin. Like in the book, he's visually skinny and shorter than Rowley. Trivia *Greg is older than Rowley, as his birthday takes place during the summer, while Rowley's takes place during the first semester of the school year. *Sweetie had to get his stomach pumped for nothing, due to the fact that Greg ate the chocolate, not Sweetie. * Greg's birthday is in June. * As what has been stated by Greg's creator, Jeff Kinney, Greg is drawn almost completely bald, slightly resembles Charlie Brown. * It is possible that Greg has hyperthymesia- a condition that lets the individual to recall almost everything in their life, however, in previous books he is shown to have a bad memory. It is most likely that he is inventing memories and has simply been told by his parents about life before birth. He talks about his time in pre-school, but this is not unusual as most people's first memories occur age 1-2. *Greg has gotten detention three times: **First for sleeping in class. (The Last Straw) **Second for vandalizing the school walls (but this wasn't mentioned/shown). (Cabin Fever) **Third for giving a fake elevator pass card to kids new to his middle school. (Third Wheel) ***Due to Greg having three detentions altogether, he could not sign up as a candidate for the student president. *Greg was only 5 pounds 7 ounces at birth with average being 7.5 pounds though new-borns may vary from 5.5-10 pounds, this may be as he was born 3 weeks premature though most children born upto 1 month premature are of normal weight. *Greg tends to be very optimistic and full of himself, believing that he will be rich and famous, and that by the age of 12-13, he would have his own reality TV show. *Greg is in seventh grade by The Third Wheel because in The Ugly Truth he mentions Jordan Jury to be an eighth grader and in The Third Wheel he mentions children above his grade as eighth-graders, meaning he is either 12 (most likely) or 13. *It is revealed in The Last Straw that Greg swears a lot, often swearing at school and even swearing in front of his toddler brother, Manny and also using "made-up" swears like RaspberryTickleBear etc. *In the second film when Greg finds out Manny put a cookie in his gaming console, you can see that it is an Xbox 360 Elite. In Dog Days, there are multiple times when you can see Greg playing a PlayStation Portable and an unidentified home-console. *Greg is rarely seen smiling. *Greg once fainted after seeing crickets in a box, usually it is a childish habit of fainting at the sight of insects and arachnids, considering Greg to be nearly a teenager. *With the exception of the first book, Greg believes Santa Claus exists, this is hard to believe that Greg is nearly a teenager and believes in Santa Claus. Relationships ''See Greg's Relationships Gallery Diary Of Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley Baby Greg.PNG|Greg as an unborn baby, listening to music. Greg photo.PNG|Greg, Rowley and Abigail in the Midnight in Paris photo. Greg on eebook23.jpg|Greg in his room. Wimpykidhardluck42843.png|Greg walking to school. Read Greg,Read Greg.gif|Greg reading in the toilet. Greg Heffley Real Life.JPG|Greg in the movie. Diary Of Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel Greg.jpg LunchBag for Greg.PNG|The 'lunch message sent by Rodrick pretending to be Mom Greg's Imaginary Book.png|Rowley's book. Gregalife.png|Greg's autobiography. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Middle School Students Category:Children